Another Highschool Drama Story
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Summary: New girl. New school. New bitches. New drama. New love? Join Rebecca Chambers as she explains what happened to her at Raccoon High and why she is in the police station being questioned. Pairings: Billy and Rebecca. One sided Rebecca and Wesker. Warnings: Language and attempts of murder
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone it's Rose!

Summary: New girl. New school. New bitches. New drama. New love? Join Rebecca Chambers as she explains what happened tother at Raccoon High and why she is in the police station being questioned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil V.V

* * *

Chapter 1

"Miss Chambers please explain to me how this all happened?" Asked a man in a blue button up shirt and black pants.

"Officer if I must explain how this all happened, I have to start from the beginning." A young woman with burgundy hair stated calmly.

"Proceed." the young woman began to rub her hands together nervously.

"It all began when I first started to attend the school. It was extremely nerve wrecking for me...

"Rebeeca honey it's time for school hurry up I'll drop you off!" A woman with dark red hair shouted.

"I'm coming mom!" Rebecca shouted back. She came out of her room wearing a red and black plaid skirt and a white button up blouse. She wore glasses that hid her beautiful and unique opal colored eyes. She quickly slipped on her black flats and grabbed her bag.

"Honey do you want me to give you a ride?" Her mom asked as she Rebecca's short hair.

"No no I could walk mother. Bye!" She said as she kissed her mothers cheek and ran out the door.

"Wait let me get this straight. You just barely began to attend this school about five months ago?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir. Please don't interrupt me it's very rude you know." The young woman said sounding irritated.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. I left the house and began to walk to...

Rebecca walked towards her new school with her headphones in her ear and her music blasting. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and ran straight into someone.

"Oh my I'm sorry, sir!" She apologized to the person she ran into.

"It's cool. Hey I haven't seen you around before ya new?" Asked the teenage boy.

"Yeah I just moved in not that long ago. I'm Rebecca Chambers." Rebecca answered as she held out her hand to the guy.

"Cool. I'm Chris Redfield." He said as he shook her hand. "You're gonna attend Raccoon High?"

"Yes I am." Chris smiled at the burgundy hair girl.

"Cool want me to walk with you?" Rebecca smiled at the brown hair boy.

"Sure." The two walked and talked happily. Rebecca found out he has a sister name Claire, who is in her grade and attending the same school, and a girlfriend name Jill Valentine.

"Welcome to Raccoon High." Chris said with a bright. Rebecca looked at the high school in awe. She had never went to a public school before because he mother had always enrolled her in private classes. Rebecca stayed by Chris's side as he lead her into the school.

"I'm gonna stop by my locker. Do mind just waiting for a bit?" Chris asked politely.

"I don't mind at all. Go ahead." Rebecca answered. Chris just smiled and stopped by his locker. Rebecca stood by him waiting patiently and noticed three guys staring at her.

"Who's that?" asks a teenage boy around the age of seventeen. He had brown slicked back hair and brown eyes. He wore a black button up long sleeve shirt with four of the buttons unbutton. He wore dark blue baggy jeans and all black converse.

"New girl." answers a blond make around the age of eigthteen. He wore a black polo shirt and black skinny jeans. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back and he wore glasses to cover up his unusual red eyes.

"She's pretty hot." drooled a shaggy hair dirty blonde teenager, who was seventeen. He wore a plain grey shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. He also wore a dark brown zip up hoodie

"Wait right there! You heard those three boys say that?" The officer interrupted once again.

"Yes sir I was with Chris and the three boys were by his locker. That's how I heard them. Now please stop interrupting me." She responded angrily. The officer nodded. "Now after Chris had...

"Okay there. Now let's get you to the main office." He said in a hurry after he close and locked his locker. He gently gripped onto her arm and pulled her towards the direction of the main office.

"Um Chris who are those three guys by your locker?" Rebecca asked looking back at the trio. Chris's grip tighten a bit.

"Rebecca whatever you do don't ever talk them. They are nothing but trouble, especially the one with the sunglasses." He warned.

"Oh okay Chris." He smiled at Rebecca. He stopped at the main office.

"I'll see ya later, Becca." Rebecca smiled and waved bye at him before walking into the office.

"Miss Chambers why again are you starting from the way beginning?" The officer asked as he sighed. The burgundy hair woman glared at the officer.

"You wouldn't understand anything if I told it from when the incident happened." She growled.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. DX

Anywho please review and tell me what ya think :3

-Røßę


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own RE or it's characters.

Thank you D-chan-67 for reviewing :)

Note: the side conversations between Rebecca and the cop won't happen anymore till I get to the part how she ended up in the police station.

* * *

Chapter 2

Rebecca walked into the office slowly. She was indeed extremely nervous. She never dealt with going to a public highschool. Rebecca took a deep breath and relax herself.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm new here." Rebecca said to the young looking blonde woman sitting on the desk looking through files. The blonde lady jumped a bit from hearing her voice and turned around. This girl had to be only a year older than her.

"Oh hello! I'm Jill Valentine, the school's president." She said. Rebecca smiled at the blonde president.

"My name is Rebecca Chambers. I'm here to pick up my class schedule." the blonde quickly jumped onto her feet and looked through the file cabinets.

"Ah transfer student Rebecca Chambers here is your unofficial schedule. Just go to the principle and he will give you your official schedule, okay?" The blonde explained as she pointed to the door on my right.

"Thank Jill. Maybe I'll see you later." Rebecca said as she walked to the principles door.

"Be careful, Spencer doesn't like newcomers." Jill warned before going back to doing whatever she was doing earlier. Rebecca gulped as she knocked on the door. A muffled 'Come in.' was heard on the other side. She opened the door to see an old man with snowy white hair and the blonde guy with the sunglass's she saw earlier. The wrinkles on the old man's face were visible as was the frown he had on. He wore a simple black suit

"Ah the transfer student from the gifted school of S.T.A.R.S. It's such a pleasure to receive their smartest most gifted apprentice." The old man praised.

"Ah sir please there is no need to praise me." Rebecca softly said as a blush came onto her face. The blonde teenaged guy smirked at her reaction and pushed his glasses up a bit.

"I like you already young lady. Give me your schedule so we can send you on your way." Rebecca only nodded and handed him her schedule. She tried to avoid looking at the blonde teenaged boy. She hadn't forgotten what Chris had told her.

"Father I'll be heading to my class now." The blonde said. The principle slammed his hand down on his desk harshly.

"Albert you are not permitted to leave yet." The principle growled as he handed Rebecca her official schedule.

"Why not?" Albert asked angrily.

"Because you are to show Miss Chambers around to her classes. Since it turns out you two have the same classes." Albert nodded while Rebecca stood awkwardly by herself.

"Yes, father. Come Rebecca I rather not be late to our first period." Albert kindly said as he walked out the door. Rebecca quickly bid a goodbye to the principle and took off after the blonde boy.

"Uh Albert..." Rebecca shyly spoke. Albert stopped and looked at the girl. He lowered his head to be face to face with the burgundy hair girl.

"Call me Wesker beautiful." He said as he moved a strand of her hair from here face. Rebecca's face turned red as he smiled at her.

"Oi Wesker quit ya flirting!" The two turned to see a teenaged boy with slicked back brown hair. He wore a white short sleeve button up shirt, which he had three buttons unbutton, and black baggy jeans.

"Billy." Wesker growled as he narrowed his eye at his friend. Rebecca looked back and forth between the two guys in fear of them fighting.

"REBECCA!" Rebecca looked away from the two to see Chris and a red head girl besides him. She smiled and waved at the two. Wesker and Billy both drifted their attention to the two new comers.

"Redfield." Wesker and Billy muttered as Chris sent them both glares. If looks could kill, the two friends would have been dead about thirty times already.

"Hi Chris." Rebecca bubbly said with a smile on her face. Chris looked away from the two and smiled at Rebeca.

"Chris you were right she is adorable!" The red hair happily said, "Hi I'm Claire!"

"Chris's little sister." Wesker sneered. Claire just flipped the blonde off and hooked onto Rebecca's arm. Wesker growled and was ready to say something to the Redfield girl, but his mouth was covered by his friend, Billy.

"Let me see your schedule." Chris said as he glared at Wesker and Billy. Billy just rolled his eyes at Chris and walked away from them with out saying anything. "We have the same schedule."

"Chris I am escorting Rebecca around the school please leave us be!" Wesker growled as he glared at the one person he despises the most in this school. Claire looked at her watch on her wrist and immediately let go of Rebecca.

"The bell is about to ring boys! Hurry and get to your class." Claire shouted as she ran down the student filled hallways. Chris gently gripped onto Rebecca's arm and began to drag her to their class. Wesker gripped onto her free arm and glared at his rival.

"I am the one who is going to show her to her class." He challenged as he pulled the burgundy hair girl towards him. Chris rolled his eyes and mimic Wesker's action.

"Uh can we just go to class already." Rebecca said as she pulled away from the two, "You both can just take me to my class."

"Uh okay." The two rivals muttered as they looked away from the girl. The two lead the way to their class. Once the three entered the classroom, Wesker and Chris left her alone to take their seats. Rebecca awkwardly walked to the teacher and handed him her schedule.

"Ah hello Miss Chambers. It's a pleasure to have you in my class. My name is Mr. Hunk." He said a he signed her schedule and gave it back to her. "Let's see. Ah take a seat by Billy in the back. COEN STAND THE FUCK UP!" The same brunette from the hallway stood up from his desk and frowned at the teacher. Rebecca gulped to herself and slowly walked to her seat. She sat down after she set her stuff down by the desk.

"Hey there Dollface." Billy said with a dazzling smile that made Rebecca blush a bit.

"Coen shut the fuck up." Hunk said as he wrote out the lesson on the board. Billy just flipped him off since he wasn't looking. Rebecca gaped in shock at Billy's actions.

"It's okay Dollface. We normally do this." He said as he winked at her.

'What kind of school did my mother put me in?' Rebecca thought fearfully.

* * *

There will be timeskips for certain classes. Chris and Wesker are rivals due to the fact they both wanted to date Jill in this story. Of course Chris got the girl an Wesker became a sour puss that targets innocent girls.

Please Review.

~Røßę


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rebecca went through her next couple of classes without worrying. She was forced to sit next to Wesker and his friend Billy for chemistry and Algebra 2. The two weren't as bad as she thought they were. Well maybe Wesker wasn't that bad. But Billy was always getting in trouble for opening his mouth and saying something stupid. Rebecca thought it was a bit rude of him. Finally it was lunch and she was thrilled about this. She was lost in thought until the bell rang. Everyone flooded out of the room leaving her and Wesker alone.

"Rebecca do you want me to stay with you?" Wesker asked as he stood up and walked to her desk.

"Uh sure." Rebecca answered as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She quickly gathered her things and stood up. Wesker stood by the door waiting for her to exit. Rebecca muttered a soft 'Thank you.' to him while giving him a small smile.

"Anytime beautiful." He replied with a wink. He began to lead her down the hallway. Rebecca blushed every time she saw him staring at her as they walked. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately when she spotted someone coming towards them.

"Oh Wesker!" Came a sickly sweet voice from a blond girl wearing a purple short dress with black heels and a diamond necklace around her neck. She came strutting towards the two and smiled sweetly at Wesker.

"Hello Alexia." Wesker greeted in a flirty tone. Rebecca rubbed her elbow nervously as she stood behind Wesker. Alexia took notice to Rebecca's presence and glared at her for being around still.

"Who is she?" Alexia snorted as she rolled her eyes. Rebecca felt a tinge of anger bubble up inside of her.

"This is Rebecca. I'm showing her around for today." He answered as he fixed his sunglasses and smirked at Alexia. She blushed and clung onto his arm.

"Aw that's so sweet of you, Albert!" She purred as she lightly rubbed Wesker's chest. Rebecca sighed impatiently as she watched Alexia rub against Wesker, who didn't even mind at all. The two began to walk away from her when Alexia mentioned they should go have some fun somewhere in private. Rebecca stood dumbfounded in her spot.

"Pretty boy decided to ditch you for the whore of the school? That's pretty low of him." A deep voice came from behind. Rebecca slowly turned around to see Billy. He wore a sly grin on his face as he leaned towards Rebecca.

"I... He... Yeah he left me." She sighed defeatedly. Billy gently grabbed her hand and tugged it. Rebecca blushed from his gentle touch and looked away.

"How bout I show ya around instead, Dollface." He suggested in a flirty tone, which caused Rebecca to flush once again.

"S-sure." She stuttered. Billy happily began to drag her towards the Cafeteria. "Billy." He stopped when he heard her soft voice and looked at her.

"Yea, Dollface?" Rebecca frowned slightly and gently removed her hand from his.

"Don't call me Dollface." She stated. Billy chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Can't make any promises." Billy leaned down so he was face to face with the burgundy hair girl. Her eyes widened slightly. He brought his hands to her face and remove her glasses. She blinked a couple of times confusedly before she just registered what had just happened.

"Give me my glasses." She demanded as she reached out for them. Billy took this opportunity to steal a quick kiss before handing her back her glasses. Rebecca stiffened when she felt his lips touch hers for a brief second.

"Happy now, Dollface." He laughed a he ruffled her hair. Rebecca puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

"Jerk." She muttered as she tried to stop herself from blushing more than she already was. Billy laughed and grabbed her arm while dragging her towards the cafeteria.

"This here Dollface is the cafeteria." He announced loudly. The cafeteria was the exact opposite from how she imagined it to be. Instead of a friendly and nice sanctuary, it was dull and grey and the food looked like that jello monster B.O.B. from Monsters Vs. Aliens.

Rebecca felt her heart crumble from this sight. "Eh?"

Billy's boisterous laugh filled the cafeteria. "You're cute when you look confused."

"Rebecca!" Claire shouted as she ran over to the said teenager.

"Hello Claire." She greeted her friend. Billy placed his arm around Rebecca's shoulder.

Claire raised an eyebrow at the dark hair teenager, "What do you think your doing, Billy?"

"Just escorting Dollface here around the school." He answered smoothly. Rebecca removed his arm from her shoulder and glanced at Billy.

"Billy I'm going to go with Claire. I'll see you around." She told him. Claire smiled at Billy in a victorious way. Billy, on the other hand, glared at the red hair girl.

"Sure Dollface see you around." He muttered as he walked away from the two girls. He walked towards a table with the dirty blonde hair boy and an asian girl with black hair.

"Hmph good riddance." Claire sneered as he left. Rebecca frowned slightly and allowed Claire to drag her away.

"Hey beca and little sis!" Chris shouted as he jumped from his seat. The blonde girl next to him giggled and pulled him back down.

"Hello Chris and Jill." Rebecca greeted with a soft smile.

"Billy what's up my man!" The four turned to see the dirty blonde hair fist bump with Billy. Rebecca's face slightly flushed at the mention of Billy. Chris saw this and frowned slightly.

"Nothing much, Kennedy." Billy replied as his gazed shifted over to where Rebecca was. He smirked slightly when his eyes met with Rebecca's. The other guy shifted his gazed over to where Billy was looking at.

"Damn Billy who is that?" The Kennedy guy whistle. Billy turned and glared at him.

"No one." He snapped at the blonde. He then looked back at Rebecca and smiled before sitting down next to Kennedy and the asian girl sitting on his lap. Rebecca sighed and looked away. Claire touched Rebecca's shoulder and motion for her to sit down.

* * *

Well I am extremely sorry for the long wait and I am sorry for the short chapter.

Thank you D-Chan-67 and infaredfield for reviewing!

Resident Evil and it's characters belong to Capcom

please review!

-Rose


End file.
